A secret wish
by Knight Of Loki
Summary: The jewel is complete Kagome decided to stay and she made a secret wish. Mating season is comming up. What will Inuyasha do?
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha fell backwards. It was over all over. The jewel was complete Naraku was gone and the world was a better place. Kagome went over to the pure black jewel. She flinched as the darkness left forever. Miroku slowly removed the sacred beads from his hand. He was in complete shock to see the wind tunnel was gone. Sango came up behind him. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's over, it's finally over,"Sango broke into a huge smile.

"Sango, love, I am going to keep my promise. It is time for a wedding,"Miroku announced. Songo blushed.

"B-But it's so sudden! Could we at least plan it out first?"Miroku gave some thought into it. Then sighed.

"Fine we can plan, but I don't like waiting Sango. I will be faithful and only touch your-"Sango stiffened and slapped him.

"Not in front of people! Perv!"she blushed.

Kagome smiled, everyone was going to be happy now. No more fear of Naraku going to attack them. Though she knew that some of his misdeeds and reincarnations were still out there.

"What are we going to do with that?"Shippo jumpped on her shoulder.

"I wanna use it!"Inuyasha jumpped up.

"No, I-I have something I need to wish for,"Kagome explained.

"Keh."

Kagome went as far as possible so Inuyasha couldn't hear her."I wish..."

"Why is she so far away?"Inuyasha snapped.

"Maybe its a secret wish,"Miroku explained.

"Shes not allowed to have secrets!"everyone looked at him.

"Why?"Kagome came back interrupting them.

"Ok guys the jewel is gone. I wished for the well to stay open. I-Im going to stay here. I-If that's ok with-"

Sango Miroku and Shippo hugged her.

"Yay Kagomes staying!"Shippo cryed.

Kagome smiled."Come on guys lets head back to Keades."

When they got back they told everyone what had happened. Everyone rejoiced! The evil, that always attacked their village for some reason, was gone.

That night that had a big banquet. Songo and Miroku were to be married the next week. Everyone was thanked, Kagome Inuyasha Sango Miroku and Shippo.

Inuyasha was made village protector. Kagome was to be trained in the way of a priestess though she could marry if she wanted. Kagome was disappointed that her and Inuyasha barely spent anytime together. A 'hi' here or there was never enough.

"Hey Inuyasha, Keade needs you to gather some fire wood for the sick villagers,"Kagome yelled up to him. It was one of the worst winters in a while. The snow just kept coming, not a day went by when it didn't snow. Many villagers were sick but not deathly.

"Keh, fine,"he jumped out of his tree down to her.

"Excuse me but are ye the hanyou Inuyasha?"an elderly man came up to them.

"Depends on who wants to know,"Kagome elbowed him.

"Yes he is, how can we help you?"Kagome smiled.

"My name is Mushi,"he explained."My village has recently been attacked but a wolf demon. Not even the best slayers could not kill it. We heard that you could help us. So I came to beg you, please help us."

"Keh you don't have to beg. I'll help you,"he turned to Kagome."You in?"

She nodded,"Yeah."

They set out 3 days later. The village was only a day away, to them anyway. When they got there the village was in shreds. The men looked tired and weary. The women tried to act happy but Inuyasha could see the defeat in their eyes. The children didn't have any emotion at all. They were like a wall, blank.

They weren't there for a day but Kagome had everyone happy. Kid were dancing and singing, men drank sake and danced with the women, whom had new motivation.

Kagome sat at the fire with everyone else. She was clapping and laughing as the men danced making a fool of them selves. Inuyasha was standing next to a tree when a young girl had come up and dragged him into the dance with them. Though he danced like a fool. He didn't know how to dance, where he lived demons weren't allowed to dance with humans. At least that's what he was tought.

Suddenly someone grabbed his hand. It was Kagome, she started dancing with him. He blushed but she didn't notice she was too drunk.

Suddenly screams were heard. The wolf demon was attacking again.

"Kagome go into the hut and wait for me,"he commanded.

"But Inuyasha!"she whined."I want to be with you!"

"No Kagome go-"he suddenly scooped her up and jumped out-of-the-way. A giant paw had come down right where they were standing. Inuyasha landed near some girls."Take her to some place safe!"he shoved Kagome to them.

"Wow he's so heroic!"one girl cooed.

"He must really like her!"another pointed at Kagome. "I wish I was her!"

"I wish all men were like him. Strong and brave!"a 3rd voiced."Not babys like we have here!"

"Ok lady's you can come out now everythings safe,"Inuyashas voice rang out.

All the villagers came out and thanked him. Then Kagome came out of no where and locked lips. Everyone gasped. Hell Inuyasha gasped, no one did that of their own free will. No one liked demons, and they hated half-breads even more. Well most did, apparently not Kagome though.

When she realised his lips she leaned up to his ear,"Come on Inuyasha take me you know you want to."

Inuyasha froze, spring was in a few days, 4 to be exact, but he couldnt do that to Kagome, plus she was drunk.

"Come on Kagome let's get you to bed, you'll have a bad hang over in the morning. Dose anyone have a-"

"I have a free room!"

"As do I!"

"Me too!"a bunch of girls yelled.

"Um thanks,"he decided to take the first girls offer.

That night there was a slight shift in Kagomes scent. She smelled more feral. And unknown to him her eyes flashed gold. Here secret wish was comming true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear reader, if you sent out anymore grammar and spelling crap I will stop writing. I know I'm not perfect. Yashas girl and everyone else you don't have to point it out. Just read the fucking story and enjoy, now to the story.**

Kagome woke with a splitting headache. She could barely remember anything. She had kissed someone no doubt, but who? Would Inuyasha be mad when he found out? Kagome covered her eyes as the light shinned through the opening on the bottom of the door mat thing.

"Go away stupid light! You make me head hurt,"She covered her head with something red.'what the?'

She sat up and looked around. Where was she? She noticed that there was an extra room and guessed it was a guest room in someone's home. Inuyasha sat at the corner looking peaceful. He was asleep.

'He must be really tired if he's asleep now. Wait shouldnt we be off trying to kill that wolf demon or something?' Suddenly the sense in the room intensified to an almost overwhelming power.

Kagome sneezed in surprise, but one smell was better than the rest. It was musky and woodsy. Instantly she realised that it was Inuyasha. He smelt so good. Before she knew it she was in his lap smelling the crook of his neck and shoulder.

Inuyasha woke to Kagome smelling his neck. He didn't mind as long as she stayed right there. Her honey and rose smell was intoxicating. Nothing would ever and would never again smell this good. Hell ramen didn't smell this good.(Fun fact naruto was named after a ramen toping)

Kagome started to rub her cheek ageist his neck, scent marking him as hers. Inuyasha knew this was going a little to far. His demon yelled for him to take her. His demon called out to her miko. Demanding a response. Just not the one he got. Kagome fell into him her face flushed as her miko responded. Her body had become hot and in need of release and her miko begged for him to help her.

The crying of a baby 1 or 2 houses down made them snap out of it. Inuaysha looked at her horrified. How could he have done something like that to her?! Did she even know that she was submitting to him? Probably not. Even if they had gone farther he was sure his lack of knowledge would repulse her.

Unable to control it he remembered the time he had asked Kikyo to help him. He was curious and wanted to know these things. Her jaw had dropped and she instantly refused.'If you don't know why should I teach you? It's not like your going to get bedded as a half-breed anyway,'she had responded.

He had never asked anyone after that, but since Shippo was growing up Miroku decided to teach him about women. That had been useful, until Shippo asked him about demon mating. Inuyasha was about to clam up and beat him but Kagome had called for dinner. That really got him thinking. Would he ever truly enjoy the love and warmth of a women?

Miroku, as he found out, was much more innocent than he lead on to be. While Naraku was alive he had never slept with anyone. It was the fear of having his child be cursed and not being able to save him or her. Miroku couldn't stand it. Then he had found Sango. She was his first, though he'd never admit it.

Inuyasha had asked him what was it like and he could only say wonderful. Inuyasha wondered if he couldn't think of anything else and it really was that good.

He had come back to reality when Kagome sneezed again.

"You ok?"maybe she was getting sick again.

"I'm fine, there's just something in my nose,"she sneezed again. Suddenly she looked at him."Did I- did I kiss someone?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Me."

"Oh."

Silene.

"We should probably make our way back to Keades now huh?"she nodded.

"Well leave in 2 hours hurry up and gather your things."he walked out of the room.

Kagome sighed would he ever truly love her? Like a man loves a women? Probably not. He was still hung up on Kikyo, whom had died on the last battle. Kagome couldnt hate her, though, even if she tried. Kikyo was the original not a copy, not her. Kagome sighed she was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the time pass.

Inuyasha came back from his dunk in the lake. He was now clean and cooled down. Kagome was sitting there slowly putting the things away. He was about to say something when a scream was heard near by. They ran out to find Sesshomaru walking tawords the hut they were in.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?"he spat.

"Kagome Rin wishes to see you. She is having trouble and you're the only female she trusts. Come with me,"Inuyasha put a hand in front of here.

"Shes not going anywhere!"Kagome touched his arm and nodded."But -"

"Ill go, where is she?"He turned and walked away Kagome followed. Inuyasha wanted to go but didn't, he could probably trust Sesshomaru with his mate. Wait, she's not his there just friends! Right? RIGHT!

He plopped down waiting for Kagome to come back. He was also trying to sort out his feeling for her.

~~~Sessh and Kagome~~~

"How is she whats wrong with her?"Kagome asked.

"Shes bleeding."

"From?"

"Her area,"realization hit her.

"Shes on her period?"

"Her what?"

"A period is a women's monthly cycle. When they become a certain age the get it. It means they can be mated and have pup,"she used the words Ayami(Kogas mate) had used.

"Shes only 15! She is not ready to mate!"he scolded.

"She isnt or you arnt?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell you've never been with a women. You only take one mate in a life time but there are no women next to you. Are you scared you'll hurt her or something?"he growled.

"What would you know!"

"More than you just ask her I'm sure she loves you,"Kagome reassured.

"I will do what I please wench,"she sighed. Finally they reached a small hut.

"Rin."she peaked her head out and ran to Kagome.

"Kagome I'm scared! Whats happaning?"she cried on her shoulder.

"Rin, sweety, your body's just telling you your ready for a child. When there is no baby present then you don't need the blood inside of you. Thats why you started bleeding. Youll stop when you have a baby in you,"Kagome explained.

Rin snuck a look at Sesshomaru. Then looked away again. Sesshomaru saw this and looked at her.

"What is it Rin?"

"Do you think Rin is atractive?"they flushed.

"Why?"

Nothing.

"Rin is very beautiful,"Sesshomaru said pulling her to him."Rin is cute sweet nice kind loveable -"a gasp cut him off. Suddenly lips were on his. He was surprised but kissed back.

"Kagome,"he said pulling apart."Thank you for your help. Also I hope your wish comes true soon. 2 more days right?"

"Yes itll take me a day to get back to the village Inuyasha probably waiting. Youll see me then but different. Have a good day,"she called leaving.

'2 days just 2 more days till my wish comes true. I've already showed signs, but I don't think Inuyashas noticed yet good thing too.'


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Kagome reached the village it was dark out. Inuyasha had decided that they would stay one more day. Then, even if it killed him, the would leave.

"You should have seen them they were so cute together!"Kagome was talking about Sesshomaru and Rin and how cute they were.

"Keh whatever,"Inuyasha snapped. He was pissed that it wasnt Kagome and him. He had loved Kagome longer than Sesshomaru loved Rin and now they were happy and he wasnt? Bullshit! He was going to stay with Kagome and he was going to make the best out of it.

"We need some more supplies,"Kagome comented."We need to go to mamas and get them."

"We?"

"Oh, yeah if you want to come with me you can,"Kagome replied.

"Sure Ill go with you,"he agreed.

"Well be leaving soon so let's go to bed,"she laid down next to him. Inuyasha kept guard till sunrise. Then they set out. The had reached Keades in record time, half a day. Then went straight into the well. No one was at Kagomes house. Apparently Aunt Kim and Uncle James had a new baby. That makes there 5th.

"Would you like some ramen to eat?"Kagome offered pulling out a few cups.

"Hell yeah!"he shouted like an exited child.

"Then I'm giving you a bath. You need one. I'll even let you us my soaps and shampoos.

"What and what, wait bath? That thing that nearly killed my last time! Hell no! You can burn to death but I'm not going in that again!"he refused.

"Please? I promise that it wont be to hot and if you could always tell me to a just it. Come on just try it I'm sure you'll be fine. Cross my heart!"she swore.

"Fine."he reluncatantly agreed. He could trust Kagome, he knew that, but he didn't like really hot things. Thats why he always bathed in streams not hot springs like them.

When they finished Kagome took him up stairs. She led him to the bath room. Inuyasha watched her turn the blue knob then turn the red one. Last time he noticed Soata turned the red knob first. He must like it hot or some thing.

"Ok stick your hand under and tell me if you think it's too hot."

He hesitantly did so."Its fine,"

"I'll be in my room come get me when your finished,"she left.

Kagome went to her room and found a packet of school work and a note. It was from her mother saying she was taking Her out of school and was going to home school her. So she could get all her work and tests done on her own time. And so she could be as 'sick' as she wanted. This was just her last thing of public school work she had to do.

By the time Kagome was finished with the packet Inuyasha entered her room. Naked.

"Inuyasha!"she screamed covering her eyes."Why arnt you dressed!"

"My clothes were wet,"his ears flattened, did she think his body was disgusting?

Kagome went to her mother's room and grabbed a pair of pants they picked out for him. She entered her room and handed it to him then turned around.

"I'm dressed now,"she turned back around.

"Let me wash your clothes,"she took them and put them in the washer.

"Kagome,"he called hesitantly."Does my body disgust you?"

"What! No! Why would you ask that?"she looked at him confused. What made him think that?

"You covered you eyes when I came in your room,"his ears flattened again.

"Inuyasha, I've never seen a man naked before. Of course I'm going to be embarrassed,"she explained.

"Oh,"they stood in silance."Can I see you naked?"

Kagome blushed and looked at him. Did he really say that?

"Ok."

"I'm sorry I know you - what?"

"I - I said ok,"they both blushed.

Kagome took him upstairs and locked the door. Incase her family came home early, but they still had 4 days alone together hopefully. Kagome slowly got undressed. Her top then her skirt then her bra. She was too embarrassed to take off her underwear.

Inuyasha slowly did the same. But he left his pants on. His eyes raked across her body. Her breasts were nice and full. They could probably fit in his hand. Her hips were wide so they would have little trouble having lots of kids. Hr bindings were the same color, but her bottom bindings had a little paw print on the front.

Kagome was also looking over his body. His bronzed chest was beautiful. He was muscular but not too much he had a 6 pack or something. His other pants, though baggy, showed a very hard thick long appendage. She couldn't help but let out a moan.

Inuyashas eyes shot up when she moaned. He followed her eyes. She was looking at his crotch, but why did she moan?

Suddenly Kagome walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. He was confused, what was she going to do? She pulled his pants down and his dick was standing up. She leaned up and kissed it. Inuyasha gasped, it had felt incredible.

Kagome took it as a good thing and engulfed the head and sucked gently. He gasped louder but didn't want to move. Afraid that if he did she would stop. Her hands came up and started to play with his balls. She noticed that he wasnt moving. Her other hand grabbed his and squeezed . She raked her teeth from base to head then soothed it with her tongue..

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. His hands tangled in her hair. She did something he never thought she would do she deep thought him. He came trying to gently removed her but she wouldn't move. She drank him all down.

"Thank you Kagome,"he rubbed her head.

"Oh were far from done,"she smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha was confused, what more could they do? Kagome went and laid on the bed. Inuyasha watched as she beckoned to him. He slowly went over and crawled on top of her. They kissed again. Kagome pulled away looking at him.

"I want you to touch me,"she blushed.

Inuyasha nodded and started kissing and sucking her neck. She placed her hand over his and placed in on her breast. Inuyasha squeezed the squishy mound making her gasp. He froze afraid he had hurt her. She whimpered and arched into his hand. He smirked and squeezed harder. She moaned and shuddered.

He noticed that a little bud had hardened as he was touching her. He removed his hand and looked at it. It was a rose colored tip on her breast. He looked at her then gently put his mouth over it. Her eyes widened and she screamed in pleasure.

Inuyasha was in heaven. She was so _respondent!_ She always showed him when she liked what he did. Her arousal spiked when he started moving down. Then he came to her panties. He kissed the little paw print on the front and slowly slid them down her legs. The musk of her arousal got stronger making him growl.

"Please Inuyasha I need you,"she begged.

"Say it again,"he commanded.

"Dammit Inuyasha! Just fucking eat me!"she screamed.

He smirked and licked her lips. She gaped in surprise. He licked from the bottom to top. His tongue flicked over a hard bud as he did so. She grabbed his head and gently pulled him closer. Inuyasha paid special attention to the little knob. Gentle tugs on his head made him look up.

"Come here,"Kagome commanded.

Inuyasha licked her one more time loving her taste, then slowly went back up her body.

"Inuyasha, I want you. I want you inside me now. Will you ease both our pain and fustration?"she begged.

"I - I've never done - been -"

Kagome kissed him shutting him up."Ive never either. Well be each others firsts ok?"she smiled.

"O - Ok(haha face)"he positioned himself at her entrance. He watched her face as he slowly slid in. He suddenly stopped when her face began to tear up.

"K - Kagome are you ok?"

"Theres just a pinching sensation. I'll be fine. This is whats suppose to happen. Please keep going you'll like it, trust me,"she rubbed his back.

'How can she think of me when she's in pain like this?'he thought.

He decided to push in fast to get it over with. When he did she gasped and dug her nail in his shoulder.

"S - Sorry,"he panted. It felt odd to be in her passage. He was sure he would never enjoy the pleasure of a women because he was a hanyou.

Suddenly she pushed him off. Had he done something wrong? Then she laid on all 4s and waited. Inuyasha knew what she wanted and his demon couldn't be more pleased. She was submitting to him. Willingly. He growled slamming back in.

She gasped and pushed against him. He licked the back of her neck and added little woofs. She responded by nuzzling him back. He started moving at a slow teasing pace but it grew fast and furious as time went on.

Suddenly she clamped around him. He knew she was cumming so he started to rub the button that made her crazy before.

"INUYASHA!"she screamed in release.

"GOME!"he snarald out cumming in her. He gently bit her shoulder.

They landed their catching their breath before getting dressed. Then they went to sleep to exhausted to care about anything else.

~~~That morning~~~

A scream woke Inuyasha. It had sounded like Kagomes mom. He got up and ran down stairs. There was a girl who looked familiar but he just couldn't place it. Suddenly she whipped around. It was Kagome. She had black ears and honey gold eyes. She looked just like him.

'Did I do this to her? Was it because we mated?'he thought horrified. Suddenly he ran out and to the god tree. That was the only place he could try to calm down.

"Kagome you should go to him,"her mom said eyeing her ears.

"I know, mom always know I love you but I love him too. If I have to -"

"Kagome the well wont close now go before I rub those cute little -"

Before she was finished Kagome was already gone.

Inuyasha felt someone next to him. He turned to see Kagome next to him.

"Ka - Kagome I - I'm sooo sorry I didn't mean for you to turn out live this!"he scolded himself.

"Stupid! I wished for this. Thats why I didn't want you to hear anything! Inuyasha I love you,"he pulled her to him.

"Thank you Kagome,"he touched the back of her neck gently. And she gasped in response.'What the ?' He rubbed her neck again. She gasped louder.

"Kagome?"

"You - you bit my neck last night,"she panted fists in his shirt. Inuyasha brushed her hair aside. His name was imprinted on the back of her neck. Apparently when he touched it she became aroused and dripping. Ready for him.

"Do you like my secret wish?"a nod.


End file.
